Secreto Callado
by lucy2350
Summary: Ella lo esperaba en el café, donde siempre habían pasado cosas importantes en su vida. Y ahora él tenía algo importante que decirle, al igual que ella le tenía que decir un secreto... Basada en la canción Secreto Callado de Diego Verdaguer.


**Esta historia se basa en la canción de "Secreto callado" de Diego Verdaguer. La estaba escuchando cuando se me ocurrió esto. Espero que les guste.**

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GENIAL RUMIKO TAKAHASHI, Y LA CANCION ES DE DIEGO VERDAGUER.**

Ella esperaba pacientemente en el café en el que siempre se veían, era su lugar especial, el lugar en el que habían compartido alegrías y tristezas, donde ella lo había consolado cuando él había perdido el punto decisivo en el partido de futbol, donde él la había encontrado cuando ella se había escapado de su casa, y le había ofrecido su casa para que se quedara el tiempo que quisiera.

También ahí se habían dado su primer beso, ahí él le había propuesto matrimonio.

Todo parecía ir perfecto para la pareja, y por un tiempo, lo fue, no los veías separados, siempre iban abrazados, pero eso no duro por mucho tiempo…

Sin embargo, después de unos meses de estar casados, él empezó a pasar demasiado tiempo en el trabajo, pero ella no le dio mucha importancia, al fin y al cabo, él de seguro estaba muy ocupado, pero después de unos meses así, decidió ir a visitarlo, y, a pesar de unos rumores que oyó con las secretarias, no encontró nada raro cuando llego a su oficina, ahí estaba él, con su asistente, dictándole, y puso una cara sorprendida cuando la vio…

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando el susodicho llego. _Por fin, _pensó ella, _estoy segura de que este secreto nos unirá de nuevo, y volveremos a ser la pareja perfecta que éramos… _En ese momento, recordó la llamada que le había hecho ella esa mañana…

_Flashback…_

_-Hola, amor, ¿ya llegaste al trabajo?_

_-Sí, ya estoy aquí._

_-Oye, estaba pensando… ¿Por qué no salimos a comer hoy? Nos podríamos ver en _el _café…_

_-Está perfecto, además tengo algo muy importante que decirte._

_-Que casualidad, yo también…_

_-Bueno, te veo luego, tengo muchas cosas que hacer._

_-Te amo…_

_-También yo…_

_Fin del Flashback_

Él llego a la mesa, se sentó, dejando su portafolio a un lado de la silla, vio que ella tenía un simple vaso de agua en frente, por lo visto, lo estaba esperando para comer…

"¿Ya ordenaste algo de comer?" le pregunto él.

"No, estaba esperándote…" eso lo confirmo. "Dijiste que tenías que decirme algo importante." Le recordó.

"Bueno, sí, pero… ¿Por qué no comemos primero, y después hablamos?"

Ella estuvo de acuerdo, y mientras comían, platicaron de su día, de cómo les había ido hasta el momento, y cuando por fin terminaron se quedaron en silencio, y ella lo rompió preguntando:

"¿Ahora si me vas a decir?" pregunto, y en el momento en el que sus ojos se encontraron, ella supo lo que le iba a decir, y las palabras frías salieron de sus delgados labios.

"Yo… ya no te quiero… Y creo que sería mejor que nos separáramos…"

"Hay otra ¿verdad?" la pregunta salió de su boca sin casi pensarla, tras lo cual se mordió los labios, intentando controlar las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos.

"Me temo que sí. Lo siento mucho, pero creo que es lo mejor, no te mereces estar con alguien que no siente amor por ti… Pero no te pongas mal, por favor."

_¿Cómo me puede pedir eso? Yo pensaba que aún había amor entre nosotros…_ No lo podía concebir, y a pesar de la determinación que tenía, las lágrimas empezaron a fluir de sus ojos, por lo que se tapo la cara, para que él no viera esas manchas en su rostro que mostraban que le dolía.

Sentía un enorme dolor en el pecho, sentía que se estaba despedazando por dentro, y sobraba decir que el secreto que le iba a decir se iba a quedar con ella por siempre…

Vio que él extendía la mano hacia ella, ofreciéndole un pañuelo, pero ella se negó, y antes de que él pudiera decir algo más, tomo su cartera que había dejado en la mesa, y le dijo:

"Adiós, espero que seas feliz con la persona a la que amas. Voy a vivir un tiempo con mi hermana, en Londres, desde allá estaré en contacto para los papeles del divorcio."

Y salió del café con prisa, sin voltear una sola vez al hombre que era su pasado y presente…

_Un año y medio después…_

Por fin, después de mucho tiempo había regresado a su país de origen, a Japón. El lugar que le había dado y quitado a su primer y último amor.

Con paso decidido, fue al hotel en el que se iba a hospedar por el momento con su niño de 11 meses en brazos. Tenía la cara de ella, pero su nariz era de _él. _Le hubiera gustado que se pareciera a él para tener un recuerdo constante de que era su hijo, pero la vida no siempre nos da lo que queremos.

Pero no había regresado para que él se sintiera culpable y regresara con ella o algo por el estilo, quería verlo otra vez, quería decirle que tenía un hijo, y que a pesar de todo aún lo amaba…

Por lo que unas horas después se dirigió a la que había sido su casa, la que el padre de _él _les había regalado debido a su boda. Esperaba que aún viviera ahí, aunque fuera con su novia.

Toco dos veces el timbre antes de que alguien abriera, espero verlo, pero el que estaba a un lado de la puerta era su hermano, muy parecido, pero no era él.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Mi hermano me dijo que te habías ido con tu hermana a Londres."

"Lo sé" respondió ella. "Vivo allá, pero tenía que venir a decirle algo."

Entonces, _su _hermano se dio cuenta de que ella cargaba a un niño en brazos, y le pregunto:

"¿Es _su _hijo?"

"Sí, eso es lo que le vengo a decir."

"Tal vez lo encuentres en la empresa, a veces se queda hasta tarde…"

"Gracias, lo buscare ahí. Fue bueno verte de nuevo."

"Igualmente, igualmente…"

Tres horas después, ella estaba desesperada, había ido a la empresa, y le habían dicho que ya se había retirado hace un rato, incluso había ido a ver si sus padres sabían algo de él, pero no sabían, sin embargo, le dijeron que ya estaba casado de nuevo, y que de seguro había salido con su esposa a algún lugar y le dieron su nueva dirección.

Pero en lugar de ir ahí, se dirigió alcafé, tal vez lo buscaría después, pero por el momento solo se quería relajar un poco.

Y ahí fue donde, para variar, lo encontró, y no estaba solo, venía abrazado a una mujer de largo cabello negro, y ojos café brillantes, su asistenta, que en cierto sentido le recordaba a si misma cuando se acababa de casar con él.

Pero había una gran diferencia entre ellas dos, ya que la otra mujer había conseguido estar con él mientras estaba embarazada, mientras tenía a su hijo dentro de ella.

Hubo un momento en el que se vieron a los ojos, él le dijo algo a la mujer, y se acercaron hacia donde estaba sentada.

"Kikyo, que gusto verte" dijo él, mientras la saludaba besando su mejilla. "Pensé que estabas en Londres…"

"Sí, InuYasha, estaba en Londres, pero tenía que arreglar unos papeles aquí" por alguna extraña razón, parecía que no iba a poder decirle lo de su hijo…

"Por cierto, déjame te presento a mi esposa, ella es Kagome. Kagome, ella es mi ex esposa Kikyo."

"Es un placer conocerte, Kikyo." Dijo Kagome, mientras la saludaba. "InuYasha me ha hablado de ti, me ha dicho que eres una excelente mujer."

Kikyo apenas si pudo sonreír. En ese momento, InuYasha, al igual que su hermano, Sesshomaru, se dio cuenta de que Kikyo llevaba a un bebé en brazos.

"Kikyo, ¿tuviste un hijo?" le pregunto, y ella noto que de pronto se había puesto nervioso. ¿Sospecharía que era _su _hijo? ¿Qué ella estaba embarazada y se lo iba a decir antes de que le rompiera el corazón?

"Sí, está a punto de cumplir un año. Tiene 11 meses."

"¿Puedo?" pregunto tímidamente Kagome, mientras extendía los brazos. Kikyo asintió levemente, y Kagome lo tomo de sus brazos.

"Sabes, quiero tener práctica para cuando mi bebé nazca, estoy tan feliz… aunque también nerviosa" hablo Kagome de nuevo, después de un rato de silencio, en el que se había dedicado a mecer al niño en brazos.

"¿De quien es, Kikyo?" cuestiono InuYasha, mientras Kagome le regresaba a su hijo.

Kikyo solamente consiguió esbozar una débil sonrisa antes de contestar.

"De un hombre al que ame mucho…"

Y sin más, salió del café, jurando no volver nunca más…

**Bueno, aquí termina, espero que les haya gustado, a decir verdad, no soy una Kikyo fan, pero pensé que esto le quedaba bien. Ahorita estoy trabajando en una historia, en la que InuYasha y Sesshomaru tiene una hermana, y se sitúa en la Época Feudal. Espero postearla pronto… DEJEN REVIEWS!!**


End file.
